coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8224 (30th September 2013)
Plot David apologises to Kylie for his behaviour and she grudgingly accepts. Owen again refuses Katy a job, telling her she has a full time job already looking after Joseph. Michelle tells Ryan he has until the end of the week and then he’s paying his board. Anna tells Katy to just show her father that she’s capable of doing the job at the Builders Yard. Nick tries to talk. Gail breaks down with Audrey as the strain of events starts to get to her and David watches on, feeling troubled. He runs out of the salon. Katy forces herself into the job before an open-mouthed Owen can object. Steve tries to give Ryan a pep talk about doing something with his life. Desperate to savour the time he thinks he has left with Kylie and Lily, David suggests a walk out. Carla waits at the bar at the Rovers for Michelle to finish her shift so she can talk to her. Katy realises that Owen has unpaid invoices that go back weeks. Michelle tells Carla that if she goes back to Underworld they would end up hating each other but the conversation breaks the ice between them. Gail and Leanne keep a vigil over Nick. David and Kylie have gone to the park where David makes suggestions that they go away together. Ryan announces that he has a job for six months DJ’ing in Ibiza. Nick starts to mutter David’s name. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Carla Connor - Alison King *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rehab Nurse - Annie Sawle Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Nick’s room *Unknown park Notes *Last appearance of Joseph Brown until 15th January 2014. *The park through which David and Kylie Platt walk is St John's gardens, the site of a former church and its yard on Byrom Street in Manchester, which is next to the Granada studios building. The Stage One complex can be seen in the background just before the actors walk past the memorial in the centre of the park. The same location was used in Episode 1171 (5th April 1972) for the scenes featuring Ray Langton and Vicki Bright and Episode 8021 (19th December 2012) for scenes with Tyrone Dobbs and Kirsty Soames. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David tells Kylie how much he loves her and suggests they move away for a fresh start as an agitated Nick struggles to speak at the hospital; Steve gives Ryan a pep talk; and Hayley goes for her CT scan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,840,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes